(1) Field
To date, the high-power energy transmission in the field of motor vehicles, commercial vehicles, construction and agricultural machinery takes place via hydraulic and/or mechanical concepts. Increasingly, attempts are made to use electric motors, the electrical energy of which is provided by a generator, which is driven by means of an internal combustion engine, in the case of a traction drive as well as in response to driving auxiliary equipment. For this purpose, it is necessary to provide the vehicle with an electrical network, to which any electrical generators and consumers, such as an electric generator, a traction drive, auxiliary equipment or electrically driven equipment, for example, can be coupled.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In particular in the case of commercial vehicles, it is necessary for the drives to have a high power, so that high electrical powers must be transmitted in the electrical network. In the context of this invention, high electrical powers are in particular understood to be powers in the range of between 50 KW and 300 KW with an electrical current of between 50 A and 400 A. In this power range, the dissipation of the heat, which is created in the drives, represents a central problem.
In particular liquid-cooled electrical drives, through the interior of which a fluid flows for dissipating the heat, have become known for the optimal heat dissipation. The liquid cooling of the drives provides for an extremely compact design thereof. In the case of a plurality of drives, which are provided so as to be distributed on the vehicle or on attachments of the vehicle, it is advantageous to provide for a coolant cycle comprising a central pump and a central cooler, to which the individual drives or consumers, respectively, are connected.